


Happy bday, Kuroo!

by Poke_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_chan/pseuds/Poke_chan
Summary: All Kuroo wanted to do was spend his birthday with his two boyfriends, but of course something needed to happen to prevent this.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 5





	Happy bday, Kuroo!

All Kuroo wanted to do was spend his birthday with his two boyfriends, but of course something needed to happen to prevent this.

Both Oikawa and Daichi would be busy all day, Kuroo would stay in the house all day, if Bokuto didn't make him go out and spend the day.

Holding a candle for Bokuto and Akaashi was certainly not on the wish list for his birthday, but every time he prepared to leave, the little couple put themselves in front, preventing any movement.

The looks on his watch were endless, why couldn't he just go home? To make matters worse, Sawamura and Tooru were totally ignoring him.

His birthday couldn't be worse.

When finally, Akaashi decided for himself that it was time to leave Kuroo alone, they made sure to take the brunette home. But the smile of someone hiding something from Bokuto, left Tetusuro with his foot in the back.

\- SURPRISE! - The scream shared by his friends echoed as soon as Kuroo opened the door, along with several balloons and a banner written "HAPPY 25 YEARS KUROO!" Detail, that there was a "4" scrawled with a 5 written on top.

Kuroo laughed and then shook his head, that was what they had been planning all day.

-Did you like it, love? - Oikawa approached, giving his boyfriend a peck.

-We did all this for you.- Daichi repeated the act.- And there is much more later.

He whispered, making the biggest one goose.

It was difficult for everyone there to find time, especially on the same day, so Kuroo was more than happy with the surprise party he had won, with the gifts too.

It was late when everyone left, leaving only Kuroo, Oikawa and Daichi at the house.

"Are you ready for your gift, Kuroo?" Daichi asked.

-Yes, I am.-

-So go up to the fourth kitten, and wait for us there.-

Kuroo went up the stairs, heading towards the room.

Millions of images were going through his head, about what would be the gift that his two boys planned for him, but none of them compared to the wonderful vision he had as soon as the pair entered the room.

Daichi wore a tight cop costume, whose thighs barely fit in the skirt, and Toru paraded with a nurse costume that made her ass much sexier than it already was.

-Wow…! - It was the only thing that came out of Tetsuro's mouth, the two laughed at the boyfriend's reaction.

Oikawa sat on the boyfriend's left leg, leaving the other to Sawamura.

-You've been really bad, Kuroo ~ -Daichi's soft voice made Kuroo wince.

-He needs care, Dai ~ -Toru bit the tip of his ear, then licking.

Kuroo groaned, using both hands to caress the thighs and asses on display in his lap, receiving pats on them.

-No, no! You only touch us if we let you! -

-Kawa! Don't be mean to me! -

-He's right, be nice and soon you'll be able to play wherever you want.

Oikawa pulled Kuroo by the tie he wore, kissing him passionately, exploring every corner of his mouth with his tongue. The feeling of being lightly hanged made the tetsuro stick throb inside his pants.

These pants were now being lowered by Sawamura, who was now on his knees in the middle of his legs. The malicious smile was too much for Kuroo, and the blow received on his balls over the cloth of his underwear did not help to prevent a loud moan from escaping his lips.

Daichi lowered the last piece of clothing with his mouth, grabbing his boyfriend's penis.

-He sucks you so well, doesn't he, Kuroo? - Oikawa spoke provocatively. -Daichi treats your dick so well!

-Y-Yes… It's great! -

Daichi smiled in response.

-Kawa, come here. I'm sure he would love it if you help me with his mouth down here.- If Daichi sucking his member with such desire and lust already left Kuroo on the verge of madness, having Oikawa kissing and sucking the inside of his thighs, did the brunette roll your eyes.

Kuroo clung to the covers, longing to grab their hair, the way they liked it.

Having both of your boyfriends' mouths around your cock, going up and down with your tongue, kissing and sucking every little bit, started to take effect with the pre-enjoyment that dripped from him.

-Kawa, he deserves it, doesn't he? Do you want to go first? - Daichi offered and Oikawa nodded in response.

He stood up, sitting on his boyfriend's lap, taking his hand to his hole, where Tetsuro's fingers felt the object. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed that before.

-a plug, uh? Can I take it off? - Toru's confirmation was enough for Kuroo to pull the object, resulting in a little groan from Oikawa.- Were you wearing it during the party?

The bite on Oikawa's bottom lip was an affirmative answer, and of course, he wasted no time in fitting his boyfriend's penis into his ass, moaning softly as he sat up slowly.

-I'm not using a plug like Kawa, Kuro ~ you need to do the job manually with me.- Daichi pushed Tetsuro's chest, causing him to lie on the bed.

Kuroo smiled, he knew what was coming.

Oikawa wiggled on his cock, and Daichi received all the attention from Kuroo's mouth on his tail.

-Kuroo! Use your hands! ”Sawamura moaned, pulling on his hair.

Kuroo grabbed Oikawa's waist, pushing the pace even further. Oikawa drooled, throwing his head back.

If Daichi tried to get up, Tetsuro's big hands went to his waist, preventing him from moving.

Minutes later, the positions changed. Now it was Daichi who was filled in by Kuroo, while he was kissed by Toru.

Oikawa was almost enjoying himself, and so was Daichi.

Tetsuro refused to come before his boyfriends.

Daichi was the first, soiling his own belly and Tetsuro's.

Oikawa came right afterwards, in bed.

To end up on the boyfriends' faces, it was incredible for Kuroo, to have them on their knees in front of him, ready to receive their boyfriend's hot sperm.

Now, the trio found themselves embraced on the bed, after a hot shower. Kuroo caressed his hair, was so in love that it hurt.

-Happy birthday, Kuroo. We love you.- Said Daichi.

"We love you too much," completed Oikawa.

-I love you too, most of all.-


End file.
